Notes from Undertaker
by Kisaragi Misaki Cavallone
Summary: Notes .. yang dulu lagi ngetenloh di pesbok /wukers , bingung mau ngetik apa lagi .. yah .. warn : OOC , Absurd , nyerempet ke M , dll , ya .. boku masih pendatang baru di fandom ini .. hehe /nyengir , btw .. mind to RnR ?


**Happy reading ~ **

* * *

Pagi itu .. Ciel Phantomhive .. sedang duduk .. dikursinya , melihat sebuah pesan , dari sang Shinigami .. Undertaker

Entah kenapa raut mukanya agak aneh saat melihat pesan yang ada didalamnya itu ..

"Ini shinigami maunya apa sih ?" Batinnya ..

"Bocchan ?" Panggil Sebastian diluar ruangan

"Masuk"

"Bocchan .. ini teh anda" Ia pun membuatkan secangkir teh untuk Ciel

"Ne , Sebastian"

"Ya ? Bocchan ?"

"Kau tau ini apa ?" Katanya sambil memberi kertas itu ke Sebastian

Dengan ke-pedeannya Sebastian , ia membacanya dengan memakai kacamata—

Bukan kacamata item loh..

"Wah .. mungkin yang Undertaker meminta bocchan untuk menjawab pertanyaan – pertanyaan ini"

"Untuk apa ?" Tanyanya lagi

"Biodata mungkin ?" Jawab Sebastian

"Tapi .. bukankah Shinigami sialan itu sudah tau biodataku ?"

"Mungkin ia lupa .."

"Benar juga .. yasudah lah , aku isi .."

"1. Apa inisial nama lengkap kamu? CP

2. Jam berapa kamu bangun pagi? 6

3. Buku apa yang kamu suka? Buku sejarah

4. Apa film terakhir yang kamu tonton di bioskop? Apa itu bioskop ?

5. Musik favorit kamu tuh jenis? Klasik

6. Jika kamu dibebaskan memilih, kamu akan memilih tinggal dimana? Apa maksudmu ?

7. Benda-benda yang kamu bawa saat pergi?! Sebastian /ea

8. Makanan yang kamu tidak sukai? Yang pedas ..

9. Angka yang kamu suka? ..

10. Jika diberi kesempatan kemana saja, kamu mau kemana? Bertemu orang tuaku kalau bisa

11. Hal yang membuat kamu jengkel? Sebastian ..

12. Hari apa yang paling kamu sukai? Hari apa saja asal aku tak ada masalah ..

13. Warna yang kamu benci? Tidak tau

14. Dimana kamu lahir? ..

15. Apa warna rambut kamu? Raven

16. Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton? Entah ..

17. Adakah seseorang yang paling istimewa buat kamu? Ada ..

18. Siapa? S-s-sebastian ..

19. Punya hewan peliharaan? Tidak ..

20. Zodiak kamu apa? ..

21. Waktu kecil kamu pengin jadi apa? Aku tidak tau ..

22. Tempat yang kamu suka tuh dimana? Ditempat dimana aku bisa sendiri ..

23. Apa pakaian terbaik yang pernah kamu pakai saat kecil? Tidak tau ..

24. Berapa cm tinggi kamu? 152 cm

25. Hewan yang membuatmu jengkel? Kucing ..

26. Kata yang paling sering kamu ucapin? "INI PERINTAH !"

27. Bunga Favoritmu? Mawar merah

28. Apa yang kamu lakukan saat sedang bosan? Bermain catur

29. Jam berapa kamu tidur malam? Kalau sebas sudah mempersiapkan semuanya ..

30. Kalo udah gede kamu pengen jadi apa? Tidak tau ..

31. Hal yang sering kamu khayalin? ... /ngeblush seketika

32. Tokoh anime kesukaanmu? Anime ? apa itu ..

33. Bagian yang kamu suka pada tubuhmu apa? ...

34. Kamu tipe orang yang kayak gimana menurut teman-teman kamu? Aku tidak punya teman ..

35. Kamu tidur sama siapa? Kadang sendiri .. kadang sama .. /blush lagi

36. Banyakan makan, minum, apa jajan? Tidak ada

37. Paling gak suka disuruh apa? Dan siapa yang nyuruh? Di perintah , orang yang lebih rendah dariku

38. Pernah ciuman? B-bukan urusanmu ..

39. Hal yang ingin kamu wujudkan untuk orang yang paling kamu sayang? Lizzy maksudmu ? aku tak tau ..

40. Paling ilfil liat orang ngapain? Saat lagi bermesraan

41. Siapa musisi yang kamu kagumi? Apa itu ..

42. Musim favorit kamu? Semi ..

43. Kamu benci dengan siapa? Angela / Ash

44. Bedcover kamu gambarnya apa? Polos ..

45. Lagu yang selalu kamu dengarkan di HP kamu? Hp ?

46. Baju yang kamu suka pakai pas keluar rumah? .-.

47. Tulis lirik lagu yang mirip sama kisah hidup kamu? "I'm so alone here"

48. Kamu lagi pingin kemana sekarang? Ke tempat ibu & ayah

49. Kalo udah disana mau ngapain? Menurutmu aku akan melakukan apa ..

50. Biasanya sebelum tidur ngapain? Me-memikirkan seseorang ..

51. Sampul buku tulis sekolah apa? ..

52. Punya twitter? Twitter ?

53. Namanya? Namaku .. Ciel Phantomhive

54. Blog punya? Apa itu ..

55. Namanya? ..

56. Cewek yang terakhir sms kamu siapa? Maksudmu bicara ? dengan Meirin ..

57. Dia siapa? Maidku

58. Isinya tentang apa? "Jangan ceroboh"

59. Kamu bales apa? "Baiklah .. sana lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"

60. Cowok yang terakhir kali sms kamu siapa? Sebas ..

61. Dia siapa? Butlerku ..

62. Isinya tentang apa? "Apa yang anda suka"

63. Kamu bales apa? "Bukan urusanmu bodooh !"

64. Udahan ya? Mati aja sana

Dengan muka pucat saat ia selesai membaca & menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Shinigami sialan itu ..

"kenapa , bocchan ?" Tanya Sebastian

"Pe.. pertanyaan yang aneh .." Jawabnya pucat

" Hm ?" Sebastian pun mendekatkan mukanya ke kertas tersebut ..

Dan apa ..

Lembar ke 2 .. pertanyaan nomor 17 dan 18 ..

" Ahh .. jadi begitu , bocchan?"

"Apanya ?" Jawab Ciel sedikit membentak

"Fufu .. bersiaplah bocchan .." Oke sip .. liat noh si Sebastian memojokkan Ciel di kursinya

"Eh .. HEEEEEEEEEEEE !?"

"Ittadakimasu ~"

**= TBC =**

( A/N: ) Wuhaa ~ ini tbc loh.. btw ore bingung nih mau siapa di chappie ke dua ..

Ada yang mau request ga ? :3

Btw .. wanna review ?


End file.
